


This is Definitely NOT what it Seems

by BlackNiteStar



Category: Naruto
Genre: Castration, Child Abuse, Crossdressing, M/M, Mental Health Issues, Other, Past Child Abuse, Verbal Abuse
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-10-06
Updated: 2016-10-06
Packaged: 2018-08-19 20:31:15
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,557
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8223884
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BlackNiteStar/pseuds/BlackNiteStar
Summary: Forced by his father to take on a girls image, Mika Akimoto tries his hardest to survive life in Konoha High where nobody knows he is actually a boy. Being best friends with an infamous Uchiha and running into a delinquent Uzumaki as well as a Rival for Romance makes life under the veil of femininity he was raised into become quite the task. What will be his fate!?





	

**Author's Note:**

> To be honest I don't know how I pulled off that summary but anyways... Hey! Thanks for reading my first ever post on here! I hope y'all like it and spread this around! Enjoy the writing(and hopefully I'm mostly grammatically correct!)

“Mika are you ready for school? You don't need to be late on the first day!” The boy, Mika pulled the bangs of his castaneous colored hair back and took out a few bobby pins putting them in his hair to keep his bangs from falling. 

“I'm almost done Daddy!” His voice traveled sweetly throughout the house making his father smile and chuckle to himself. Mika grabbed his bag and put on his ring before rushing down stairs. His father was waiting for him at the bottom of the stairs keys in hand.

Mika rushed down the stairs to the front door kneeling down to pull on his brand new sneakers. His father huffed out a laugh and shook his head, “You're always doing this Mi, you gotta work on getting everything in order so you don't have to rush sweet pea.” Mika smiled happy that his father was in a good mood this morning.

“I'll try Daddy.” He smiled sweetly at his father before getting up and walking out the door. They both got into the car his dad starting up the car before backing out of the drive way and taking off down the road. 

They reached the school drop off zone in about twelve minutes, they fortunately had gotten there early so Mika didn't have to rush. Mika sighed slightly nervous about his first day of school, would he still pass?

Flash!

Mika was caught off guard jumping and squeaking in the process. He turned blushing furiously, “Dad! Don't take stupid pictures of me!” He glared when he saw his Dad smiling cheekily at him with his phone in hand.

“Sorry I couldn't help it! It's my girl's first day at highschool and all!” his father cooed. Mika pouted but inwardly he was grateful his Dad made that comment. He was passing, his Dad will be proud. He sighed out of relief that his father approved of his appearance. Mika remembered the time where he actually thought he was a girl. That was until a girls skirt flew up at recess in the fourth grade and he saw that she didn't have a bump like he did. He looked it up on the computer since he wasn't a stupid kid and saw that real girls had a vagina. Though when he questioned why he was different from the other girls to his father, things didn't end too well. He knew he was a boy but for his father and himself he remained in his girly image. In a way, he felt safe acting like a girl.

He turned his head away and was about to get out of the car when his arm was suddenly grabbed. His blood ran cold and he froze in place, all his anxiety flooded back tenfold. He wasn't passing, his father wasn't proud, he-. “Doll your skirts riding up, you don't wanna expose yourself.” He blinked before turning to look at his Dad seeing he had turned his face away, then down and saw that his skirt had in fact rolled up quite dangerously high.

He pushed his skirt down pink dusting his face, “Th-thanks Dad…” He then opened the door holding his skirt down and scurried out of the car. His father rolled down the window shouting a few loving words until a flushed Mika threatened to throw his shoe at him and he took off down the road. Mika sighed and smoothed out his clothes again and pulled his knee high socks back in place.

“Well it looks like you had an eventful morning Akimoto.” Mika felt his heart skip at the familiar voice. He turned to see familiar black eyes staring right back at him. Sasuke… He hasn't seen him since seventh grade but it seems the only thing that changed really was his appearance though his skin stayed the same as before, smooth and milky pale, you could tell that he was obviously toned despite that. His hair was slightly longer though still styled in the same fashion as before. His face had lost its cuteness and had been replaced with an undeniable attractiveness. His eyes were still the same though they were sharper and made Mika feel like he was boiling in his skin. This boy was pure perfection and his attention was completely captured as he stared in awe. 

He instantly blushed and averted his eyes when he realized he was staring before deciding to break the awkward silence, “Why are you always formal with me, we are childhood friends after all. And, well you know how Dad is and all. He was just a bit extra this time.” The Uchihas only response was a small noise of agreement before he turned and started to the school. Mika followed his childhood friend skipping slightly to catch up with him.

“How was the past few years Sasu-kun? I didn't get to hang with you all that much and from the looks of how little responses you gave me in our text messages, you were also pretty busy yourself.” Mika spoke casually in the presence of his best friend.

Sasuke shrugged, “To be completely honest, it could have probably been better, especially if I wasn't as busy with my Dad trying to get me and my brother ready to take part in the family business and all. I wish I was busy with other things than just business though.” Mika smiled knowing that he wasn't the only one that was missing the other. Even though Sasuke would never be up front about it, he knew that Sasuke always wanted to take the time to hang out with Mika. But they were both really bus, and he had a surprise appointment with the ‘doctor’ that supplied him with his ‘medication.’ Mika shivered visibly at the memory and clutched hard to his bag. This didn't go unnoticed by black eyes that were trained calculatingly on him.

“Mi-chan. We are going to eat lunch on the roof, I wanna know about your past few years.” Sasuke said toneless but the nickname gave away his feelings of concern. He simply just nodded his head and kept walking.

×××××

Most of class was just the teacher talking about the class expectations and syllabus so Mika cued it all out. He looked blankly out the window that was across the classroom thinking about what he should do today. He would ask his father if he could go shopping tomorrow and pick out some new clothes and possibly go grocery shopping too.

Suddenly the teacher, Mrs. Ito switched subjects, “I believe we all should introduce ourselves since this will be our home room for the year. After you introduce yourself, say one thing you did this summer, one thing you enjoy doing and one person important to you. After each person you all should greet them respectfully and I believe that as our class representative, you should go first.” She nodded to the a long haired male with pale eyes who stood up in response.

“Hello I'm Hyuuga Neji, in the summer I trained to work my father's business, I enjoy all types of martial arts and my cousin Hinata is very precious to me.” Neji’s voice was strong like his character and everyone seemed to be put in a mild daze before everyone said their greeting to him.

Next the teacher pointed to a girl behind him and said that the order will be set row by row. She was a pink haired girl with bright green eyes and she stood with a sweet smile on her face, “I'm Haruno Sakura, I went to my godmother's clinic to study under her as my sensei, I like chatting with friends and the most important person to me would have to be…” She blushed before continuing, “Uchiha Sasuke…” She smiled brightly before bringing her hands to her cheeks and sinking in her seat.

Mikas heart felt heavy, Sasuke never told him about having a girlfriend. He thought maybe that's what he wanted to talk about on the roof instead of what he originally thought. He sighed sadly just as someone beside him groaned. Mika blinked and looked beside him, there was bright blonde hair he was surprised he hadn't noticed earlier on. The blonde was covered in tanned skin that was toned to perfection and had three slightly darker whisker like lines on each cheek that were perfectly symmetrical. Though to top it off he had brilliant blue eyes that seemed to shine with an undertone of determination. 

Mika must have been staring for a while because blue eyes had met his with a curious lingering gaze before he realized and blushed turning away. “S-sorry!” He whispered letting his hair cover his face. 

He didn't notice that the blonde had stood up until a voice beside him spoke, “My name is Uzumaki Naruto and what I did all summer was go on a hiking trip in the mountains! I like to eat Itchiroku Ramen and the most important person in my life is Iruka-sensei!” some people snickered at the blonde and started muttering things about him under their breath. Mika turned to look up and saw the blonde blush shrinking into his seat.

Mika was irritated that the others were so disrespectful and unconsciously laid a hand on his arm and smiled, “That seemed like a super cool summer, maybe you should tell me about it some time.” His sweet voice filled the shocked blushing blondes ears making him sit for a while before he grinned cheekily and nodded.

“Heck yeah! I'll tell you all about it! Hehe!” Mika could feel a few disapproving stares but they vanished as soon as he stood.

“Hi, my name is Akimoto Mika, I didn't really do much this summer except for helping my Dad pick out my first dog, I love creating art and the most important person to me, is my best friend Uchiha Sasuke.” Mikas chest warmed with sweet warmth at the thought of his best friend. An expression of deep administration filled his face and it was almost like the air around him gave the the room a soft pink glow. Everyone could clearly see how he felt about the mysterious Uchiha. Other than a couple envious glares, and one of wonder the rest were approval and Mika sat down again.

“Is he really that great of a guy? To be honest he's been all but a jerk to me…” The blonde known as Naruto spoke beside him catching his attention. Mika nodded and smiled at the curious blonde.

“Once you break through that cold shell and understand him, you'll see he's a total softy underneath.” The blonde held a look that was questioning but he shrugged it off soon after.

×××××

The rest of class went by slowly but the bell had finally rung for lunch. Sasuke apparently had this period free so he just waited outside Mikas class the whole time. Girls squealed and chatted amongst themselves, Mika was still packing up his belongings when Sasuke bypassed all the girls and made his way to him. He didn't notice the raven haired boy until a hand picked up his books before he had a chance to put them away. “You're just as slow as ever Mika.”

Mika could feel the weight of envious stares on him and knew it was Sasuke. “Shut up, you're just lucky you have a free period before lunch.” he pouted as the taller male smirked down at him causing a little heat to rise to his cheeks. Naruto decided he would stay out of the conversation and started to pack his bag along with the others.

Sasuke's eyes wandered the room only for a brief second before seeing who sat next to his best friend, “You sit next to this guy? Man you must be annoyed constantly.” Naruto froze midway through packing up and clenched his hand into a fist. Some of the people left in class started to watch the scene which Mika noticed. He wondered what exactly happened over the years that they were separated.

“Teme-.” Naruto started but was cut off before he could speak much more.

“Actually, he's quite a lovely person and I think he has a unique personality.” Mika smiled at Naruto who's eyes were widened in surprise at the fact that somebody his age had actually stuck up for him for once. When Mika turned back, his eyes too widened in surprise when he met cool dark ones that were edged with raw emotion. Before he could actually process what it was the emotion was shoved back leaving his usual default expression.

“Whatever. We're leaving Mi-chan. You and I still have things to discuss.” Mika’s mind was running through so many thoughts at that point that he simply let the taller male herd him out the door arm wrapped around his shoulder. 

He missed the hardened look on Sasuke's face as he thought about that stupid blonde taking his friend away. The hand wrapped around Mika's shoulder clutched onto him a bit harder and brought the smaller male flush to his side. Like hell he was gonna lose to that idiot blonde, Mika was his.

The look that the fuming blonde gave went unnoticed by the two who were caught up in their own minds.

×××××

They had finally made it to the roof of the school, Sasuke then let go of Mika and walked over to a bench and sat on it. Mika followed him to the seat and sat down too. They both opened their lunches and started to eat for a while in comfortable silence. 

Mika sighed after finishing his lunch, he set aside the empty bento box and leaned on Sasuke's arm tiredly. Mika always did this in the past and so it just came naturally. Sasuke put his bento box to the side too and stared straight ahead. Mika felt himself be guided into the Uchiha’s lap and his hair getting petted. “It's been so long, I missed you Sasuke…”

“Hn…” Mika smiled at Sasuke's lack of response before staring off into the blue sky over a thriving city. Sasuke looked down at Mika having finally been able to get a good look at him. Mika had shoulder length wavy hair that was a dark brown with an undertone of red. His eyes were surrounded with thick lashes that matched the color of his hair and his irises were a beautiful brown. The skin on his body bronzed with a perfect tan that made Sasuke inwardly cringe at the look of his own skin in comparison. 

He could never be perfect for her, he thought to himself. He fisted the bench with determination for he'd be damned if he didn't at least try. Mika was his as soon as he laid eyes him way back when they were only children. He looked away before Mika could see him staring and continued to strategize how he'd make up for the lost time and make Mika his.

The Uchiha smile to himself, “Three years…” He muttered under his breath. Mika glanced up at him questioningly but shrugged it off glad that he wasn't actually going to ask about what happened after he left. His eyes felt heavy and he let himself be pulled into the sweet embrace of sleep.

**Author's Note:**

> Please do comment and tell me what you think! Ideas are also good because I get writers block quite a bit but I'm sure I know how to handle this story, but don't let that stop ya from putting in your thoughts! Thanks again and hope to see y'all in the next chapter!


End file.
